Gotta Catch The Love!
by Hinebras
Summary: A gardevoir and a human trained together for a long time, fell in love and lived happily ever after. That is until a friend from the past tries to stop this. Could this forbidden love get through this, or will it crash and burn?


The jynx was walking a narrow path on a mountain, then she saw her. Her old friend waved as a welcome.

"Hey, Amalie! Long time no see!" The gardevoir greeted.

"Hi, Gelsey!" the jynx said. Immediately, her eyes turned to a young, tall, blond, silvered-eyes human in a glittering blue robe that was at the gardevoir's side. "Hey, I'm Amalie, one of Gelsey's friends and who are you?" she asked politely.

When the human was about to reply, the gardevoir interrupted him.

"He is Bobby. He is my partner."

The jynx got surprised for a moment. "Oh, okay. That's a bit unusual, but I'm happy for you."

The gardevoir smiled. "Thanks, I knew you would understand. Many people are against our union, but we don't care as long as we love each other everything is alright!"

"Yeah, and I love her so much," the human said and, then looked at the gardevoir with love in his eyes.

"Hey, sweety, I would like to talk in private with my friend," the gardevoir said.

"Of course, I will go back to training," he said promptly and left the place.

"So, training, huh?" the jynx asked.

"Yeah, in fact, that is how I met him, but it's a long story."

"Oh, I'll be glad to hear it, I mean, if you want to share it."

"Sure. You see, some years ago, I was walking down a street when this cute child stumbled in front of me dropping some apples he was carrying. As a reflex, I grabbed all of them in midair with my psychic powers. He saw that and was dumbfounded by how powerful I was. This ten year old had also psychic powers and he told me that he wanted to be as strong a psychic as he could be. So, naturally, I took him over my wing and he traveled along with me to train his psychic abilities."

"You kidnapped him?!" the jynx asked shocked.

"No! Of course not! I just took him with me to travel around the world, he was not my slave or anything, and he wanted me to teach him how to be a better psychic. He was okay with going with me."

"Well, hm, I don't know a lot about humans, maybe they can decide what to do with their lives at the age of ten. I guess, it's okay, I mean, it wasn't like you were forcing him to go with you. He could have left whenever he wanted."

"Yes, except for the mental trigger." The gardevoir said.

"Mental trigger?"

"It's a kind of hypnotic pattern I implanted in him, so that if he goes beyond a ten feet radius away from me, he will immediately return to me."

The jynx had an expression in her face that showed a mix of shock and confusion. "You forced him to be with you!"

"No, it's nothing like that! It was for his well-being, you see, we were traveling to so many places and I didn't want him to get lost in an unknown place, so I put him this sort of protection over his mind."

"You could have remained within places that he was already familiar with."

"That wouldn't have done it, we needed to visit different places to… meditate, meet other psychic pokemon, and many more things to do."

"Right," she said doubting of the veracity of the gardevoir's previous statement.

"Look, I didn't look for it. You don't know how hard it was for me to resist falling in love with him! I really tried to keep myself from it, I even warned him of how bad it would be for us to be in a relationship, people looking down on us, judging us, but it just happened. I just wanted him to be happy, and I knew he wouldn't be by being in a couple with a pokemon, but he…"

The jynx interrupted her. "Then, you should have freed him. If you didn't want to be in a relationship with him, for his sake, then, you should have freed him so he can be in a relationship with another human. You have only been selfish."

"You don't have the right to judge me! You don't know how hard it was for me to deny all my feelings for him, how I had to see him growing more handsome and stronger without being able to confess, how much I worried when I saw him getting attacked in the ring, how at night we…"

"Wait, what was that?"

"What?"

"The thing about him being attacked."

"Oh, that. So, he was getting really good with his psychic powers and, you know how pokemon have battles?"

"Well aware," she said stating the obvious.

"Okay, a less popular sport among humans is for them to battle between themselves, just using their natural and trained talents."

"Hm, yeah, I think I've heard about it. So, did Bobby fight like that?"

"I didn't plan it, or something like that, it was just that I saw the poster of this tournament, so, it was the perfect chance for him to test his abilities and for me to show how good of a coach I am."

"Gelsey!"

"What? He wanted to participate after I signed him in and from then on we have been winning many battles, tournaments and other contests. He likes to train and I gain some respect in front of another pokemon. After all, how many pokemon are able to make humans stronger?" The gardevoir prided herself.

"All for his well-being, huh?"

"Yes, all of that to help him grow as a psychic."

"And it made you suffer seeing him getting hurt?"

"Every time."

The jynx got angry. "Then, why didn't you abandon all these tournaments?!"

"It was all for him, he wouldn't get stronger if he didn't battle stronger foes!"

"Sure." The jynx agreed sarcastically.

"You are just judging us without reason, I would never have thought you were a racist!"

"I'm not! I just think that what you are doing is not right. He trusted you as a teacher, a professional he asked for help, and you betrayed that trust by involving with him sentimentally and putting him through random physical danger in battles. It doesn't seem that you really care for him."

"How could I not care for him?! I love him! I train him, feed him and give him clothes. I even gave him his name. Thanks to me he is Bobby."

The jynx felt so disgusted that she had to put her hand in her mouth in order to keep herself from throwing up.

"I love him, I just want him to be happy," the gardevoir said with determination in her eyes.

The jynx collected herself and spoke calmly. "Gelsey, this needs to stop."

"No, Amalie. We love each other and that's all that matters."

"Gelsey, your relationship isn't healthy for any of you. You must put a stop to this."

"We love each other! There is nothing wrong about it!"

"There is. You take all the decisions for him, you have directed his life for years, which is not only messed up, but you also took advantage of him."

"He can choose too. He chose me, us."

"No, he never had a choice. You got him away from all the places and all the humans he knew, with you being the only one that cared for him. You went even further with that mental trigger, which made you the only one that could ever interact with him and take care of his needs."

The gardevoir took a moment to think. "No. You are just a racist against our love and I'm not gonna let you destroy our relationship just because of your baseless prejudices."

"Okay." The jynx lowered her head and quickly blew a kiss that manifested as two giant pink lips, but disappeared when those lips hit against the gardevoir's face. The gardevoir fell asleep in ground immediately.

* * *

The jynx found the human meditating not that far away.

"Hey, human."

"Hey! You are Gelsey's friend, right? Where is Gelsey?"

"She is taking a nap. Now, I think I can get you out of that mental trigger, then we gotta go."

"What? Why? If we are going anywhere we need to wake Gelsey first."

"Human, hear me out…"

"Bobby. Name's Bobby."

"Okay, Bobby. We need to get you out of here, so she can no longer hurt you."

"Hurt me? What are you talking about?"

"What she has done to you is wrong. You shouldn't be together."

"You know nothing. We love each other, nothing else… " the human was saying when the jynx interrupted him.

"It is not love!"

The human got scared by her sudden yelling.

"Human, she did things to you that she really shouldn't. She doesn't have the right to treat you like she does, you deserve better."

The human said nothing, but stared at the jynx.

"We gotta go fast." The jynx repeated.

"No, we are not going anywhere. I love Gelsey and she loves me."

"Wake up, Bobby!" The jynx was pretty angry. "You are a victim! She has too much power over you, she covers all your needs, physical, emotional, everything as long as she can have control over you every day, over every aspect of your life! That's sickening! She doesn't love you, you are nothing but a pet or a toy to her."

"Go away!" the human yelled at her. "I want you to go away forever. Leave us alone, we don't need anyone telling us how our love is messed up. We are in love and you are just jealous of how perfect is our love."

The jynx shook her head in disbelief, but suddenly changed her expression. "I'm sorry, Bobby, I didn't mean to insult you. I'm just going away to never return, okay?"

The human nodded.

"Okay, I'm going, please don't tell Gelsey anything I said, I swear to never bother you two again."

The jynx quickly ran away down the mountain.

* * *

The next day, the pokemon police went to the mountain and they took the gardevoir and the human to the station in order to interrogate them based on an anonymous report.  
After further investigation, they discovered all the details of the relationship between the two of them.  
The gardevoir was convicted for rape and awaiting trial over the charges of kidnapping and slavery.


End file.
